Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Scooby-Doo: Where Are You? Vol 1 to Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Vol 1 Unlike other subtitles like Year One, the title of this Scooby comic is essentially the same as the TV series. Sure it can be used as subtitle, but it's not quite the same. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Move proposals won't work for volumes, as they need to be moved differently. See Category:Volumes That Need to be Moved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Titans Hunt to Titans Hunt (Storyline) An upcoming series with this title was announced at Comic-Con. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:03, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :At least New Titans: Titans Hunt; for storylines, it's Team/Character/Title: Storyline. (Event) and (Storyline( is only for big crossovers where one char/team doesn't apply. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OK. That makes sense. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) The Shade I (Earth-Two) to Shade I (Earth-Two) We don't start character page names with "The". DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:41, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, this character already has a page at Shade (Earth-Two), so I marked for deletion. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:45, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Not the same character. That's the point of adding this page. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 12:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Vigilante fought two separate Shades in the same issue? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:06, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Shade (Earth-Two) to Keyhole Carter (Earth-Two) And it turns out that page should be moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:48, July 26, 2015 (UTC) The Shade II (Earth-Two) to Shade II (Earth-Two) "The", again. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 12:00, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Kai-Ro (New Earth) to Kai-Ro (Hush Beyond) If Kal-El in Batman Beyond Vol 3 1 is to be considered different from Kal-El (New Earth), so should Kai-Ro depicted in Batman Beyond Vol 3 1 be considered different from Kai-Ro (New Earth). Danishjaveed (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :The move should also include: :* Justice League Unlimited (New Earth) to Justice League Unlimited (Hush Beyond) :* Mareena (New Earth) to Mareena (Hush Beyond) :* Rex Stewart (New Earth) to Rex Stewart (Hush Beyond) :* Terrence McGinnis (New Earth) to Terrence McGinnis (Hush Beyond) :* Micron (New Earth) to Micron (Hush Beyond) :Danishjaveed (talk) 03:32, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Henry King, Sr. (New Earth) to Henry King (New Earth) Character pages should be under the person's original/birth name. Brainwave was born Henry King, and only became Henry King, Sr. when his own son was born. (This should apply to all Seniors who have pages.) Shadzane �� (talk) 17:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :For disambiguation purposes, I think we can keep this. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Jonathan Gunnarson (New Earth) to Jonathan Gunnarson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. (Unless a blanket decision has been made that all I...Vampire characters survived Crisis. I know that is true of some other mid-Eighties series.) Shadzane �� (talk) 08:18, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Jason Bard (Earth-One) to Jason Bard (Earth-Two) This character's only appearance was in in 1954, which is still Earth-Two, and that's how we have it indexed for the other characters in the story (Batman, Robin, etc). Shadzane �� (talk) 14:48, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I moved this, but that border between Earths Two and One is unclear. Some argue Earth-One's Bat family's first appearance is 1952, in . That's what the Batman article has. At any rate, the Batman appearances should be reindexed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:45, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes, the first Earth-One Batman story is , but that is an early outlier because that is the origin of the (Earth-One) Superman/Batman team. In general, this database has the border between Earth-Two and Earth-One Batman in (cover date) November 1955, between & . I believe that is based on the DarkMark indexes, but I don't know for sure, I wasn't here when that was decided. It is true, other comics indexers place the break elsewhere (for example, Mike of Mike's Amazing World places it between and ), but for now this database is built on the Nov 55 border. If someone wants to change that, they can I guess, but it would be lots of work for an arbitrary distinction. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Orin I (Prime Earth) to Orin (Prime Earth) Prime Earth Aquaman doesn't bear the name Orin, which means his ancestor is the only Orin in this continuity. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 15:29, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Jaime Sanchez (New Earth) to Jaime Sanchez (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) James Daniels (New Earth) to James Daniels (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Spider III (Quality Universe) to Frank Stacy (Quality Universe) His identity is revealed in his only appearance. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:45, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Mister Haley (Earth-Two) to Mister Haly (Earth-Two) Just re-read and . It's H-A-L-Y in both appearances. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Mister X (Earth-Two) to Mister X II (Earth-Two) Earlier JSA villain called Mister X. Kyletheobald (talk) 17:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :Is there any chance the two could be the same person? Shadzane �� (talk) 23:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I haven't read either but you're welcome to check. There were a lot of villains running around with the same names back in the 40's though. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:53, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Not the same guy. See this page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:37, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Roscoe (Quality Universe) to Roscoe (Quality Funny Animal Universe) See this discussion. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:41, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Actors Lists * Actors A-L to Actors A-K Actors A-F * Actors M-Z to Actors L-Z Actors M-R A-K hit the transclusion limit. I've transferred the L section from A-L to M-Z, but the page names need to be updated. - Byfield (talk) 16:12, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's better to split the entire thing up in threes or fours - M is the 14th letter, it feels weird not to start a list with it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:14, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::When I had originally split the list in 1/2 I has put in a note on Actors for an eventual split to Actors A-F, Actors G-L, Actors M-R, and Actors S-Z. I could go do the re-bundling now and that would leave moving A-L to A-F and M-Z to either M-Z or S-Z (I'd tend to the latter). - Byfield (talk) 16:29, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Taking Tupka's suggestion, I've split the list in 4 as I outline above. This changes where the old list need to be moved to. - Byfield (talk) 14:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Rao to Rao (Star) Since there is also a character named Rao and there is more then one version of said character I propose we move the page for the star named Rao to Rao (Star) and create a disambiguation page for the name Rao. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 08:32, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (New Earth) to Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (Earth-Two) Hetepkheti Tefnakhte has only ever made 3 appearances in DC's history and all 3 appearances took place on Earth-Two and they were all years before the crisis on infinite earths, so the New Earth reality designation doesn't apply to him. In lite of this I propose changing the page's name to Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (Earth-Two) to reflect this. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:13, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Rominoff (New Earth) to Dracula (New Earth) He was revealed as such in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Argus (New Olympians) (New Earth) to Argus (New Earth) There's no need for the New Olympians designation in the title. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Injustice Society to Injustice Society (New Earth) Since we have other versions of the group besides the main incarnation, I propose moving the main versions page to Injustice Society (New Earth), so we might create a disambiguation page for the Injustice Society. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 13:30, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Robert Stanford (Lois & Clark) to Earl Gregg (Lois & Clark) Robert "Bob" Stanford's an alias he's assumed. The character's real name is established to be Earl Gregg.KylieMfever (talk) 09:16, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Lobo (Webseries) Episode: Bustin' Out of Oblivion, Part 1 to Lobo (Webseries) Episode: Bustin' Out of Oblivion, Part 1 Correct capitalization and consistent formatting for multi-part episodes. Also affects Lobo (Webseries) Episode: Bustin' Out Of Oblivion Part 2 - Byfield (talk) 20:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Maxwell Taylor (Smallville) to George Taylor (Smallville) His full name is given as "George Maxwell Taylor", making Maxwell his middle name and not first name.KylieMfever (talk) 08:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :But what does that mean? We don't use characters full names as page names (unless it helps with disambiguation), so we usually drop the middle names because they are irrelevant (just like in real life). But in this character's case, his first name is irrelevant. He doesn't use it except for signing contracts. Max/Maxwell is the name he uses in every day life. So, wouldn't Maxwell Taylor be correct? (Unless there is a "Always use first name as Page Name" rule I don't know about. Or he actually used George as a child, which would fit the "Use earliest name as Page Name" rule.) Shadzane �� (talk) 15:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Frankly it comes down to what name was used most prevalently in the single episode he appeared in. If it was "Max", then that is where we should start. ::At that point we run into the tendency on site to expand shortened names if we got a "fuller" one that can be cited. So "Max" becomes "Maxwell" for the article title if we've got a nameplate visible in the ep, or it is verbally recognized in the dialogue. ::Beyond that, it becomes more than a little pointless to insist that the article be moved from "Maxwell Taylor" to "George Taylor" because there is a reference some where in the ep, I hope, that provides his full given name. This is an extremely minor character in the series who uses a shortened version of his middle given name. That's enough for me to say "Maxwell" is fine for the article title. ::If the intent of the move is to more closely align the article with the dab page George Taylor and the original character George Taylor (Earth-Two) the "Real Name" parameter and the information in the notes section are sufficient for that. ::- Byfield (talk) 09:43, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hildy Park (New Earth) to Hildy Park (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:17, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Jefferson Jackson (New Earth) to Jefferson Jackson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Frau Netz (Prime Earth) to Elisabeth Netz (Prime Earth) She tells Dick Grayson to call her Elisabeth in the preview to Grayson #13. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:17, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Helix to Helix (Imprint) Move to make way for a disambiguation page, because there's also Helix (New Earth), Helix Commission and Roger Zither (Prime Earth). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Vanessa Tremont (New Earth) to Vanessa Tremont (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 16:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Super Buddies to Super Buddies (New Earth) Since we now have a Justice League 3000 version of the super buddies, I propose the we move the New Earth version of the team to a New Earth designation so we can create a disambiguation page for the team. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 12:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Pol Manning (New Earth) to Pol Manning (Earth-One) AFAIK, this Pol Manning only appeared in , and was never mentioned again. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:37, November 26, 2015 (UTC) George Dyke (Earth-One) to George Dyke (New Earth) He appeared in , which was Post-Crisis. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hugo Van Beck (Earth-Two) to Hugo Van Beck (New Earth) He appeared in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:50, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Basilisk to Basilisk (Organization) Move to make way for a disambiguation page, because Irish Autumns (Earth-Twelve) is now in the database. Shadzane �� (talk) 17:50, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :It was moved to Basilisk (Prime Earth) instead, which is fine. Shadzane �� (talk) 23:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Alexander Tuttle (New Earth) to Alexander Tuttle (Earth-One) I can't find any Post-Crisis appearances.DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Wolfie (Earth-C) to A. Wolf (Earth-C) As seen in . DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Floyd Barstow (New Earth) to Floyd Barstow Clone (New Earth) He's the clone of Barstow. Shown in . Kyletheobald (talk) 18:46, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Lex Luthor (Superman Serials) to Luthor (Superman Serials) Luthor didn't have a first name in any medium until 1960. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:29, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Bloodlines to Bloodlines (Storyline) Move to make way for a disambig, because of this. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Dinah Drake Lance (Arrow) to Dinah Drake (Arrow) Her maiden name is Dinah Drake. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:35, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Adventures of Supergirl/Covers to Adventures of Supergirl (Digital)/Covers Messed up naming the category. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Bridgette D'Arbo (New Earth) to Bridgette D'Abo (New Earth) Everything I've seen has no "R" in the last name. Not sure where that came from. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :The normal spelling of that surname is d'Abo, lowercase d. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:44, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't speak to normal spelling but the text pages in Peacemaker 1 and 4 have it capitalized. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Satanus (Earth-One) to Satanis (Earth-One) Apparently, it's been misspelled all this time -- see the Talk page. Shadzane �� (talk) 22:37, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I vote by the change. Kowalewski (talk) 00:01, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Hans Von Kelm (Quality Universe) to Hans Von Kelm (Earth-S) He's from a Kid Eternity story, so he's from Earth-S. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 14:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Rampage (Supergirl TV Series) to Caren Falqnerr (Supergirl TV Series) The character reveals her true name to be "Caren Falqnerr" in Adventures of Supergirl #3.KylieMfever (talk) 22:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) General Electric (Earth-One) to General Electric (New Earth) He was mentioned in , which was Post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 19:45, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Ghetto-Blaster (New Earth) to Ghetto-Blaster (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 00:30, March 1, 2016 (UTC) General Karnz (New Earth) to General Karnz (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 00:34, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Gary Johnson (New Earth) to Gary Johnson (Earth-One) I cannot find where this character appeared (or was mentioned) post-Crisis. Shadzane �� (talk) 21:05, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Rigger Sims (Earth-One) to Rigger Sims (Earth-Two) This character's only appearance was in in 1953, which is still Earth-Two, and that's how we have it indexed for the other characters in the story (Batman, Robin, etc). On this wiki, we have the dividing line between Earth-One and Earth-Two between and (in 1955). Shadzane �� (talk) 21:50, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Technosapians to Technosapiens Spelling error. Kyletheobald (talk) 17:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Mister Puny (Earth-S) to Puny (Earth-S) He may be called Mister Puny on the cover of , but in the actual story is is only called Puny. Shadzane �� (talk) 20:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Dru-Zod (DC Extended Universe) to Zod (DC Extended Universe) He is never named "Dru-Zod" in any media, only "Zod". —MakeShift (talk · ) 10:49, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Faora Hu-Ul (DC Extended Universe) to Faora-Ul (DC Extended Universe) She is only ever named "Faora-Ul", never "Faora Hu-Ul". —MakeShift (talk · ) 11:02, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Alexander Luthor (DC Extended Universe) to Alexander Luthor, Jr. (DC Extended Universe) See the talk page. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:21, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Actors:Dario Delacio to Actors:Dario De Iacio Proper spelling from the actual credits. Currently it's Actors:Dario Delacio and it should be Actors:Dario De Iacio. - Byfield (talk) 10:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Lyla Michaels (New Earth) to Lyla Michaels (Pre-Crisis) See the talk page. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:33, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Eric Courtney (Earth-One) to Eric Courtney (New Earth) The whole concept of this character was that he may or may not be the post-Crisis version of Lord Volt. He should definitely be New Earth. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:11, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Artemis (Female Furies) (New Earth) to Artemiz (New Earth) Should use characters original name spelling instead of later version, which may be a spelling error -- and if it's not a error, it's a name change and we should use original. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Cyclops to Cyclopes Race pages should use plural form in the name. Shadzane �� (talk) 15:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Captain Cook (Quality Universe) to Craig Cook (Quality Universe) Apparently, someone discovered Cptn. Cook's first name somewhere. Shadzane �� (talk)